


Revelations

by TabathaK



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabathaK/pseuds/TabathaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daniel.” Daniel stopped talking, but still would not meet Jack’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You are without a doubt the stupidest smart person I have ever met.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Daniel Jackson opened his eyes to pounding in his head and on his door.  He extricated himself from the arms of yet another grey-haired, brown-eyed stranger, who rolled over and groaned, and reminded himself, again, to stop bringing home Jack look-alikes.

 Daniel pulled on a pair of jeans and stumbled to the door to yell at his visitor. When he yanked the door open to see Jack holding donuts and smiling at him. “

Hey Danny” Daniel stared dumbly at the man he was in love with.

“What are you doing here?” Jack ignored his tone and walked past him into the apartment.

 “Tell me you didn’t forget? The exhibit? It was your idea Daniel, you spent two weeks trying to convince me it would be good tactical research, and then won a hockey bet, which you gloated about for a week, to force me to come.”

“I did not gloat.” Daniel grimaced at the retort and the tone it came out in.

“Are you ok Danny? You don’t look so good.” Jack asked.

“No, I’m hung-over. Put on some coffee.” Then Daniel retreated to his bed room to find more clothes and some pain killers. Oops. Daniel had forgotten the man in his bed, the one who looked like Jack, the same Jack who was currently in his living room. Daniel closed his bedroom door leaned against it and groaned

“I’m fucked.” The look-alike on the bed chuckled and said

“You were” Daniel opened his eyes, his mind too busy going over all of the ways this was very bad to start on a tactical plan, even his subconscious was starting to sound like Jack. He crossed the room to get the painkillers.

“Do you remember my name?” He asked the man in his bed, who looked almost sheepish and continued before he could speak.

“It’s Ok, I don’t remember yours either. I’m Daniel by the way and for the time being I need you to not get it wrong.”

“Hurry up, Danny. The coffee is done.” Jack yelled through the door. The man on the bed looked surprised

“Roommate?” he asked

“Um, No.” Daniel replied “He’s my boss and my friend and…” Daniel petered out as he pulled on his clothes. He wasn’t looking at the man’s face; he didn’t want to know what he was thinking.

“And he doesn’t know you’re into men.” The man finished for Daniel.

“Yea” Daniel replied.

“Get dressed. I’m leaving, so you have to go.” Daniel stopped halfway to the bedroom door and turned to face the man.

“What is your name and how do you like your coffee?” the man answered

“Black, thanks, and Tom” Daniel nodded and left the room. Jack looked up when he got to the kitchen.

“Hey, coffee is up.”

“Thanks” Daniel got two mugs out and started pouring, maybe if he was matter of fact about Tom, then Jack wouldn’t learn about his bad habit. It is not like Daniel was out at the bars a lot. In fact, most of his time was spent with Jack himself. Just sometimes, when they fought or he didn’t want to go home to an empty bed, he would hit the local gay bar and pickup someone, always someone with grey hair and brown eyes.

 

“Daniel, Why two mugs?” Jack’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Um… I… I kind of have … company” Daniel cringed. He was so screwed.

“Company?” Jack’s tone indicated he knew exactly what kind of _company_ Daniel had. Tom came into the room then. Jack was facing Daniel, so he didn’t see Tom or the look of recognition that flashed across his face, after all everyone at the bar knew of Daniels preference and now he was, likely, meeting the reason for it. Jack did, however, notice that Daniel wasn’t looking at him and turned to see a man walk up and put one arm around Daniel to reach for a mug of coffee.

“Hello” Tom said to break the silence.

“Jack, this is Tom. Tom, Jack.” Daniel left off the last names to hide the fact that he did not know Tom’s. He, carefully, tried not to react to Tom’s arm, which was still around him. Jack’s expression became unreadable and he started getting up.

“Why don’t we do this some other day?” He was up and out of the apartment within a few seconds.

 

Daniel shoved Tom away from him.

“What the Hell!? What made you think that was a good idea?” Tom gave Daniel an incredulous look

“You’re kidding. Daniel, you have a reputation for only picking up men with brown eyes and grey hair and don’t tell me he isn’t the reason.”

“Of course he is.” Daniel replied “but he is a USAF colonel and I have to work with him.” That did at least reach Tom.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Is he not willing to cope with DADT for you?” Daniel looked at Tom like he was nuts, a look he’d picked up from Jack.

“He doesn’t know how I feel or rather he didn’t.” Tom got another confused expression before it cleared and he spoke.

“He doesn’t know? And he reacted like that?” Daniel sighed and sat in a chair.

“I’ll admit, I thought he’d take it better but… never mind. You should probably leave.” Tom looked hard at Daniel for a moment before nodding. Then he crossed to Daniel, took his head in his hands and kissed him slowly.

“Listen to me, Daniel. Sometimes when we spend all of our time hiding our feelings we miss the feelings of the people around us. Good bye.” Then Tom left and Daniel spent a long time staring at the door in confusion.

 

 

Tom’s comment didn’t make any sense. Daniel roused himself and got up from his chair. He needed to talk to Jack, to gauge his reactions and workout how badly he’d fucked their friendship. Daniel picked up his coffee and ambled to the bathroom. Half an hour later he emerged from his apartment, keys in one hand and a new coffee in the other, and made his way to Jack’s house.

Jack didn’t answer the door, but Daniel hadn’t expected him to. He went around back, but Jack wasn’t on the deck or on his roof; Daniel entered through the back door and found Jack on his couch, beer in hand. There were two more on the table, which meant he might not be too drunk yet. Jack noticed Daniel and got up, putting his beer down.

“What are you doing here? Haven’t you ever heard of the front door?” Daniel walked farther into the room.

“I knocked, you didn’t answer.”

“And you didn’t take the hint?” Jack picked his beer back up.

“What happened to Tom?” Daniel wasn’t sure why Jack seemed so mad at him but he was not going to allow it any longer.

 “I sent him home, not that it’s any of your business. I’m not military, and for that matter Jack, I didn’t expect you of all people to conform to the homophobic ideals of the US Military.” Daniel’s rant was cut short when Jack abandoned his beer again and took two very large steps toward Daniel.

“I am not homophobic and I do not agree with those regulations.” Jack’s tone had dropped and Daniel had to fight his body, this close Jack would notice a reaction. He took a step back and said

“Then why are you so mad at me, that you came home to drink in the dark this early in the morning.” The unreadable expression was back.

 

“You didn’t tell me Daniel. You say that you expected me to understand.” Daniel nodded and Jack continued

 “But you didn’t tell me that you were sleeping with men, men who look like me. Daniel I’m mad because you are sleeping with men who look like me.” Jack had been walking them beck and Daniel felt the fire place dig into his back. Daniel was shocked and somewhat dismayed; there was no point in hiding it. He nodded again, and then spoke.

“Yes I am. I’m sorry but it doesn’t affect work and until now it has never affected our friendship. I’d like to think we can get past this.”

“Daniel.” Daniel stopped talking, but still would not meet Jack’s eyes.

“You are without a doubt the stupidest smart person I have ever met.” Then Jack kissed him. Daniel’s heart skipped a beat before he opened to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jack. Putting his hands on Jack’s ass he pushed their bodies together and took control of the kiss.

 

When the need for air became paramount Daniel moved to Jack’s neck and was rewarded with a moan and Jack leaning farther into Daniel, his hand coming up under Daniel’s shirt, to skim along his back. Daniel started walking them to the couch when Jack appeared to come back to himself and put some distance between them, though not disengaging completely.

“Daniel, I want this but, I can’t do this short term or casual. If we do this I’m not letting you go.” Daniel silenced the rest of his words with a kiss.

“I know, Jack. I know the way you work and if I wanted short term I’d be sticking with people like Tom.” Jack growled and kissed Daniel possessively,

“Do not mention _him_ ever again.” Daniel promised no such thing; he did, however, let Jack lead him toward the bed room.

The End


End file.
